<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i don't want anything (but all of you) by antpelts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421692">i don't want anything (but all of you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antpelts/pseuds/antpelts'>antpelts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Trans Jared Kleinman, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antpelts/pseuds/antpelts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude.. why- what are you calling me at.. three in the morning for?” The crackle of static over the line was broken by a soft grunt and a mattress creaking as Evan listened to Jared shift in bed - presumably.</p><p>“Oh- shit,” Evan breathed out, grimacing and pulling his blankets up closer around himself. “I forgot the, um, the timezones.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i don't want anything (but all of you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hhhh its 5am just.. college boys</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dude.. why- what are you calling me at.. three in the morning for?” The crackle of static over the line was broken by a soft grunt and a mattress creaking as Evan listened to Jared shift in bed - presumably.</p><p>“Oh- shit,” Evan breathed out, grimacing and pulling his blankets up closer around himself. “I forgot the, um, the timezones.”</p><p>“What? D’you miss me that much?” The smile was evident in his voice and <em> yeah, </em>Evan missed that. He missed that sleepy smile while they slowly woke up in their apartment on a Sunday morning. Now Jared was there by himself, working a summer internship while Evan was stuck in Colorado for two weeks. Which.. wasn’t his idea of the best time but he wanted to give his dad the benefit of the doubt. That just left him curled up on a futon in their (slightly) finished basement with an itchy blanket. “Seriously, though. What’s up? Is there.. is something wrong?”</p><p>“No!” Sitting up a bit straighter Evan’s brows furrowed, now feeling a little guilty for worrying Jared, especially considering the circumstances. He struggled to keep his voice low, glancing towards the basement stairs, “no, shit. Sorry. You can- you can go to bed, don’t let me keep you up.”</p><p>“No way dude. You called me,” Jared’s voice was a little less sleepy now and there was more rustling as he shifted in bed, “you gotta tell me why.”</p><p>“What, I can’t just- can’t.. Can’t a guy just call his boyfriend?” To be fair Evan had gotten much better at phone calls. Besides, it was Jared, that was like.. a whole different thing. Not to mention they were suddenly apart for an extended amount of time after spending the last year living together - he missed him! That made it a lot easier to get on the phone or a video call whenever they <em> were </em>apart. Now especially since Jared’s job and Evan’s day to day ‘family activities’ only left small windows to talk. When he’d been home visiting his mom he’d had more free time. Summer was in full swing now, though, and Jared had a serious, grownup job. If anything this impulsive late night call made him feel a little guilty.</p><p>“At three in the morning?”</p><p>“It’s only one for me!” Despite himself Evan couldn’t help but laugh, eventually dropping back down to sink into the cushions. No matter what little guilt flooded his system he couldn’t help but turn utterly soft and relaxed at Jared’s voice. Absentmindedly he settled a hand on his own stomach, fingers toying with the waistband of his sweatpants.</p><p>“No one just calls at one in the morning,” there was something teasing there that made Evan’s head tip back and had him biting at his lip, “what are you up to, Ev?”</p><p>“Nothin’,” he mumbled, but he couldn’t keep the little smile off his face, “I’m just laying down, was ready for bed.”</p><p>“Mhm?” Evan could imagine the grin on Jared’s face, showing off his teeth, something amazingly dangerous in his eyes, “just wanted to hear my voice, huh?”</p><p>“What’s wrong with that?” A breathy little laugh slipped its way in and Evan practically melted when he heard Jared’s amused hum in response.</p><p>“Alright, c’mon. Spill it.” There was a slight snort of a laugh across the line that made Evan’s heart flutter a little. “Let me take a wild guess: couldn’t go to bed without jerking off but you didn’t want to get off without me.”</p><p>“G-Guilty as ch- as charged,” there was practically a giggle in the words - it was honestly nice, to be so comfortable with Jared after so many years of feeling awkward and clumsy on the topic of sex.</p><p>“God, you’re filthy,” now Jared’s voice dropped to something warm and low and he sounded a lot more awake. The words made Evan’s dick twitch with interest and his heartbeat was back to speeding up, skin feeling warm. “I’ve got the apartment to myself - you gotta stay quiet. Can you do that?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Evan mumbled with a breathy laugh, “you act all- act all collected on the phone but- but if I was- if we were together you’d totally be all bratty.”</p><p>“Let me have this one, asshole.” There was no malice there and Evan couldn’t help but smile softly.</p><p>“Fine, fine,” he mumbled, lifting his hips to push his sweatpants and boxers down to his mid thigh. The blanket followed, bunching up around his knees. “Talk to me?”</p><p>“Nah, thought I’d just silently listen to you breathe while you touch your dick and think about me.”</p><p>“Dude, you suck,” Evan said, pausing to gather some spit in his mouth before giving his palm a sloppy and, admittedly kind of gross, lick. He just had to make do with what he had. Not his favorite alternative for any sort of lotion but it was all he had. “C’mon. Talk to- talk to me, please?”</p><p>“Since you asked so nicely,” Jared’s voice was accompanied with a soft hum and Evan just let out a sigh as he wrapped his hand around his partial erection. “I guess I’ll let you in on what I’m doing huh?”</p><p>This time Jared’s voice was breathier and it drew a quiet groan from Evan as he gave himself a few slow strokes, coaxing himself towards a full hardness. He drew his thumb over the head, toes curling a little bit as he closed his eyes and tried to just take in Jared’s voice.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes.” There was a little noise across the line and Evan felt his slow pace falter as he pictured Jared’s face as he made it - brows drawn together, gritting his teeth, letting out that little hum that was mostly a whine. “Already got me so wet with your sweet little voice, got one finger in.”</p><p>“Shit, babe,” Evan pinned his phone to his ear with his shoulder, bringing his other hand up to bite down on his knuckle. He gave his cock a little squeeze, flushing a little when his hips involuntarily bucked a little in response. For that bit alone he was glad Jared couldn’t see him - he’d absolutely verbally tear him apart for his desperation, even more when Evan couldn’t shut him up with a nice tug to his hair. Jared was always better with words in these situations, Evan liked the physicality.</p><p>“Wish it was your pretty dick, though,” Jared breathed out with a little groan, “two in.”</p><p>“Uh huh,” Evan whimpered out lamely, loosely flicking his wrist to slowly jerk himself off. He pulled his hand from his mouth, opening his eyes to glance at the light bite marks he’d left on his own skin. “Me- ah, me too. You always feel so- you always feel so good.”</p><p>“Miss you,” it was soft and despite everything a little smile crossed Evan’s face. Though it quickly faltered into him biting down on his lip and letting out a strangled groan as Jared kept going, “miss you and your dirty mouth. Miss when you go down on me and, ah, shit, mess all over your face. Disgusting and so pretty.”</p><p>The constant whiplash between praise and degradation had Evan’s head spinning, had him going a little slack jawed. His dick was impossibly hard and he fought to keep his pace slow, he didn’t want to stop hearing Jared’s breathy little moans.</p><p>“I love you,” Evan murmured with a strained voice, hips bucking as he started to shallowly fuck his hand. The futon creaked a little and he felt his face get hotter, a little whine slipping out, “I need you- need you so bad. I n-need, fuck. Shit.”</p><p>“Wanna cum for me?” The words trailed into a groan that had Evan pressing his free hand down on his hip, he closed his eyes and imagined Jared there. Imagined Jared leaning over him, holding his hips down when he got too eager, smiling down at him like <em> that </em>as he jerked him off. “Th-Three in, not as good as feeling you but, ah, good enough for now.”</p><p>“Shit, yeah. Yeah. Pl.. Please, Jare. Babe,” Evan whined low in his throat, twisting his wrist as he jerked off, curling his fingers of his other hand roughly against his hip. “I love you. I’m so- shit, I’m so close. Can you- could you cum with me? Want you to feel- you to feel good, too.”</p><p>“Bet you’re so pretty right now,” Jared whispered, breath coming out in little huffs, “would be prettier if you were fucking me though. On top of me, so fucking cute. Grabbing my hair.. mm, or my hips. All the dirty shit you do. Everyone acts like you’re so- shit, like you’re so fucking innocent and soft. I know you, though.”</p><p>Hair stuck to his forehead with sweat and he felt his thighs tensing up. In the interest of holding off to finish with Jared he stilled his hand, squeezing the base of his cock with a little whine. He dragged nails down over his thigh, squeezing his eyes shut. “‘m so close.”</p><p>“I’m almost there, hold on,” the little hum had Evan arching his back a little as he fought the urge to buck his hips. Jared picked up right where he left off, “I know how filthy you are. Calling me so you can get off in the middle of the night? Not as good as the video call from that week you spent back home at your mom’s, though,” it trailed off into a groan and Evan couldn’t help it when his hips twitched that time. </p><p>The memory alone could have sent him over the edge if he wasn’t trying too hard to not lose it all over his own hand. Jared usually stayed at their apartment on campus, especially with all his summer work now. Right after finals Evan had gone home for a week to spend some time with his mom and Jared stayed back, they were both caught a little off guard when their pre-bedtime chat evolved. It wasn’t like they hadn’t fucked, Jared relentlessly teased him for his sex drive, but it was very different over computer when Evan had to keep his mouth shut. The last thing Jared wanted was to have to face Heidi if she caught onto <em> that. </em>But out in Colorado Evan didn’t have his own room with a door and a lock, he had a futon in the basement. Besides, he didn’t have his laptop either and his phone was just shitty enough that they couldn’t video call. What Evan wouldn’t give to see the expression on Jared’s face right now.</p><p>“None of that is as bad as when you’re here, though,” Jared sounded a little farther off and Evan knew he was probably on speaker now. Squeezing his eyes shut a little tighter he just pictured Jared laying on their bed, both of his hands on his body, slipping between his thighs. He swore he heard the mattress creak, feeling a little winded as he thought about Jared desperately rocking his hips. “When you’re whispering how bad you need me, when your voice gets all low. You’re so needy, it’s so fucking hot. And you always look so pretty, blushing for me like you’re not all depraved and horny - how many times have I helped your morning wood? You’re always such a mess, ah, and when you fuck me into the mattress like that.”</p><p>“Jare,” at this point Evan was too far gone to worry too much about how whiny he’d gotten, “I can’t- shit, I’m..”</p><p>“Fuck, shit,” Jared hissed, a louder noise slipped out and it made Evan shudder, “yeah, yeah. Okay, I’m- fuck, cum with me?”</p><p>That was almost enough to send Evan over the edge right there. Instead his hand just went back to its movements, immediately commanded by Jared’s request. His hips arched a bit, pushing up against his fist as he picked up speed. Breathy moans and quiet confirmations fell from his lips, some stray affirmations of his love slipped in with it all. It culminated in a strangled squeak as Evan clenched his jaw, thighs trembling as he finally hit his climax. He’d shifted his hand up to catch it all, not wanting to make a mess of his shirt, grimacing a bit at the feeling all over his fingers and pooling in his palm. </p><p>“Good?” After a second Evan managed to speak up, moving his clean hand to grab his phone to hold it up to his ear properly. His voice wavered a bit and he drew in a sharp breath as he tried to coax himself down from the high he was riding.</p><p>“Real good,” Jared’s voice was equally as weak and Evan just smiled a little - picturing the blissed out expression he’d have. “Alright, go clean up before you have an aneurysm. Call me tomorrow - like, for a normal reason?”</p><p>“Asshole,” he said it with a little laugh, already shifting to sit up, pinning his phone back between his head and shoulder. It freed up his hand so he could haphazardly tug his boxers and sweatpants back up. Though, no matter how odd it may be, the small fact that Jared knew how antsy he got when he couldn’t clean up made his heart do a little happy flip. The rewards of knowing and being known, he supposed. “Yeah, I w- I will. At a decent time.”</p><p>“‘kay, I’m going to bed then it’s..” Jared got a little quieter, moving his phone away to check the time probably, “almost four. I gotta be up before ten.”</p><p>“Shit, sorry.” Evan grimaced as he sat up, switching to hold his phone again as he wiggled free of his blanket, sitting on the edge of the futon. He held his hand awkwardly in front of himself, hyper aware of the mess he was holding. “Alright, okay. Night.”</p><p>“Night, dickhead.” It was followed by a breathy little laugh that made Evan smile to himself.</p><p>“See you in, like.. a week,” something about the post sex clarity had him more flustered than usual, it always did. He rubbed one of his feet against the other, letting silence crackle over the line for a second, “I love you, Jare.”</p><p>“Love you too, big guy.” Evan couldn’t help his own laugh at Jared’s words, shoulders immediately relaxing. “Seriously. I love you and all but I’m going to bed. Night.”</p><p>“Night.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments mean the world</p><p>im always doing prompt memes and taking requests (yeah i can do smut requests depending) my tumblr is also antpelts</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>